


Broken Glass

by lily_daisies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not A Fix-It, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_daisies/pseuds/lily_daisies
Summary: With as many enemies that Harry has fought, who knew that there would be one in his own home?





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, lol. Writing and creating other stories when I have so much unfinished. Whatevs, I hope you cry ugly tears and sob into your pillows. Enjoy! xx

It was like the world had been made of glass like it was made of something so fragile it shattered every time something went wrong.

He couldn’t _think_ , he couldn’t _move_. There was so much _pain_ , and _betrayal_ running through his blood. The burning fire licking up into his chest and searing out any emotion that stays behind. He could hear the glass shattering now, could hear the blood rushing through his ears, could hear his own heart break.

_“Harry—!”_ Eggsy choked, scrambling up and out of bed, still naked and not even bothering to cover himself. Panic seemed to be his main drive at the moment and Harry couldn’t even think of anything besides, _“You betrayed me.”_ Hot tears streamed down Harry’s face, his throat closing up, and his stomach threatening to empty itself.

“ _Harry_ , Harry, baby. Let me explain.” Eggsy was in his face, he was all Harry could ever see, even now.

_"Please."_ Eggsy made an attempt to touch Harry, to which he flinched as if he were burned.

“I can not tell you how ill-advised that would be right now.” Eggsy seemed to understand and made no other attempts to come closer.

The girl was still in their bed—his bed—the sheet pressed into her chest in order to cover herself. She seemed like she didn’t know whether to leave or stay put.

“Harry—“Get out.” Eggsy blinked rapidly like he’d been slapped. And really, was he expecting anything less? He should be glad Harry is _unarmed_.

“But Harry—“I said, get out. I will not repeat myself. I do not want you in my presence, or in my house, or in my life. Do you understand me?” Harry hissed. He was clutching at his chest, trying to stave off the burning in his chest.

“Harr—“Did you not hear me? I said _GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!_ ” Harry screamed, enunciating his words with picking up stray clothes and shoving Eggsy backward. The girl seemed to get her senses about herself and flees out the door before Eggsy is standing in the doorway.

Harry’s everything hurt. His head hurt, his insides felt mixed up, a mess of pain and agony.

_“Please.”_ Harry begged.

It was quiet, the air straining with the emotional turmoil swirling in the air between them. Eggsy stood at the doorway, not wanting to leave, but knowing he was no longer welcome. He didn’t want to hurt Harry any more than what he’d already done.

Harry didn’t want to look at Eggsy leave, didn’t want to see the only person in his life that knew him in every way another human being can possibly know of another. The person he bared all for, the person he let into his home, the person, that _despite_ the matter at hand, he was completely and utterly in love with.

The soft click of the door closing sounded like a gunshot in Harry’s ears. Unbiddeningly, Harry clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out too loud. More tears fell from his eyes, and he couldn’t do it anymore.

His voice ripped through him and into the room around him. Painful wails filled the house, the house feeling like it was crushing Harry from all sides. Too weak to keep himself on his feet, he fell to his knees. A sharp pain shot up his leg when he remembered the injury there but ignored it.

Eggsy stood behind the closed door listening to his love cry out. He felt utterly disgusted with himself. He, _yet again_ , ruined the only good thing going for him. He wanted nothing more than to run this door off its hinges and crush Harry into his chest. Press him there until he became part of Eggsy, to where Eggsy could protect him from everything, to keep him safe and loved.

But he stayed rooted to the spot, just listening. Harry’s safety was, _above all_ , more important then Eggsy’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you cried out your hearts as much as I did. I don't know if I will continue this, but I am open to bribery and kudos. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you have a blessed day, sinners. Love you!! xx


End file.
